Yusei's New Story
by SilverTiara17
Summary: Basically goes along with the show but with a twist. There is a girl who helps Yusei get away from Goodwin's men and goes from there. Its just a rough start and I would like suggestions and feedback. Thnx!


Yusei's Story

Chapter 1

Now That She's Around

Yusei Fudo had been in a terrible prediciment. Running from Goodwin and his men were already impossible and trying to find Jack Atlas wasn't going anywhere really either. Losing his dual runner to them was bad enough as well. He just didn't know how to get it back. He followed the advice he was given to find Blister, but on his way he ran into the Trudge.

"Damn. How do you get away from these guys?" Yusei was running low on options. He ran for the nearest place he could get to. The mall. He ran into the first store he could get in, hoping they wouldn't dare follow him, a woman's clothing store.

"Ow! Please! Watch where you're going!" Yusei had just realized that when he ran in such a hurry into the store he knocked over some girl.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm in a hurry." He jumped up to look through the glass and see Trudge and his men all over the place.

"So, are you hiding from someone too?" the girl asked.

"How did you know?" he looked at her terribly confused.

"Well, you're hiding in a woman's clothing store. I'm pretty sure you're not looking for something to buy for yourself from the way you ran in here."

"Yeah. I'm hiding from him," pointing at Trudge hoping he didn't see him, "That guy has been following me for awhile. I just can't get away from him!"

"Oh, Trudge? He's..." she stopped.

"What about him? Something wrong?"

"Turn around and you'll know what I mean," Yusei turned around to see Trudge heading for the store they were in, "He's on his way! Here, follow me!"

The girl pushed Yusei into a dressing room and pulled a wig over her hair. As she did so, Trudge confronted her.

"Ma'am! Have you seen this boy?" he showed her a picture of Yusei, "He is wanted for containment for illegally entering New Domino City."

The girl looked at the picture then answered quickly, "Nope. Never. No Yusei Fudo here. He's not anywhere. Never seen him in my life. Sorry!" She tried to hurry and run but Trudge just grabbed her arm.

"You're sure, ma'am?" He squeezed her arm tightly to where it might break.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now please stop hurting me, asshole!"

She tried to break away but it was no use. Trudge didn't plan on letting her go. Yusei could hear her painful cries from in the dressing room. So as a payment for her help, he decided to help her. Yusei rushed from behind the curtain, ripping it off, and yanked it over Trudge's head. He then got the girl and ran.

"Hurry! He'll get the curtain from over his head any second now!" Yusei was pulling her along but she was trying to grab the phone she dropped. She put it in her pocket and the two were off.

Trudge took off the curtain to see Yusei Fudo and a blonde girl running in the opposite direction. He ran but that didn't matter. He was not in any good shape to run. Instead, he fell face first on the floor and called for backup, "Yusei Fudo is by the woman's clothing store in the west wing! He's got some blonde broad with him, so don't let them get away!" He slowly made his way to his feet to continue his pursuit.

Yusei had this girl by the hand. The two of them ran through half of the mall looking for an exit without somebody looking for them. He looked around and found their ticket to getting the heck out of there. A brand new Suzuki gsx-r 1000. He started to run for it.

"Where are we going now?" she asked trying to keep up with him.

"Don't worry. I got us a way out." Yusei pulled her on and went at top speed. People were mad and cursing as they illegally rode in the mall and past all the men trying to take them away. Yusei got out the doors of the mall and headed for the ally way.

"They're behind us!" she screamed as she turned to see where they were.

"That's what I figured!" he turned sharply and went through a small opening that none of their cars or large dual bikes could go through.

"Ohhh!! I'll get you, Yusei Fudo!!!" Trudge exclaimed.

After awhile of riding, Yusei finally decided to take a break.

"I'm pretty sure we lost them," he stopped the bike and looked at the girl he dragged along, "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this." He watched her take off the blonde wig to see her long, dark brown hair, flow down on her back.

"It's fine. It's the most exciting thing I've done in a long time," she gave him a simple smile, "So now what do we do?"

"Well, can I see your phone?"

"Of course." She handed it over with no problem. As he called Tanner, to get some kind of help, she just sat patiently.

"So you did get away. Good. Go find Blister at the old building across town."

"Okay, but what do I do with this girl?"

"Keep her with you. She may be useful later." With that, the phone call was over.

Yusei gave her back her phone and told her, "Hey. I can't let you go. You know where I am and I can't risk anything or anyone finding out where I am. So come with me."

He was shocked. He expected her to fight and not want to go with him anywhere because of the fact that he's considered a criminal. After the few hours that they were together, he had to ask her, "Um...this may be kinda late to ask, but who are you?"

She looked up at the moon, now that night was over them, "Well, if you really must know. I'm Heidi Goodwin."

With that said and done, Yusei knew that something bad was defidently going to come, "You're not the daughter of Rex Goodwin? Are you?"

She just shook her head, "So does that mean you have to get rid of me now?"

Yusei looked at her and answered, "No. You helped me get away from Trudge. Who works for your father. If you helped me, I don't believe you're a threat. Unless you call him or try to tell him something. Because if you do...."

She cut him short by saying, "I don't plan on telling daddy anything. I don't even really talk to him anyways, so how could I tell him?" She smiled her simple smile and continued walking.

"Really? You promise me?" He didn't want to take the chance, but she seemed to be telling him the truth.

"I promise. Really," she giggled a little and pulled him to start walking again, "If we don't hurry the sun will be up, and Trudge will find us again."

Yusei smiled a little and got her hand to let go. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. His face got close to hers and he pulled her into a kiss.

"What was that?" she asked blushing.

"I don't know. There's something about you." He pulled her by the hand as they made their way on into the night looking for Blister.

Meanwhile, Trudge went to Rex Goodwin's office to report the news about Yusei and a blonde that helped him escape. He walked in to see Goodwin in a good mood. Hopefully, this would make him happier that they were getting closer to getting Yusei Fudo, but upsetting that there is now a blondie to look for as well.

He knocked on the door to hear the reply, "Come in." from Goodwin.

"Sir," He tried to start off professional, "My men and I almost apprehended Yusei Fudo in the mall this afternoon. But as we were getting close, a young, blonde girl helped him escape. We don't know where they are but they are being looked for all over. They were last seen going east, so I sent a large search party in that direction."

Goodwin's good mood seemed to go away, "You let him get away! And now there are TWO of them to look for!" He threw a book that was close by at him, "You better pray that they show up! Because if not then you...!" Rex Goodwin was cut off by another knock on the door.

The man who came in was very familiar to the two men. It was the Goodwin girl's bodyguard, Andrew Kaine. Unfortunately, he had bad news for Rex, "I'm sorry, sir, but we have lost Miss Heidi. She disappeared earlier after her lunch in the city. We are all out looking for her."

Goodwin was slowly getting worse, "You better find her!! NOW! Both of you LEAVE!"

With that the door was slammed shut, and the searches were on. One for Yusei Fudo and the mysterious blonde, and the other for the Goodwin heir. But now nothing is safe for Yusei and his newest partner, Heidi Lynn Goodwin.


End file.
